beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Nile
Nile (ナイル, Nairu) is a member of Team Wild Fang representing Africa in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Masters with Kyoya, Damle and The Masked Bull. His Beyblade is Vulcan Horuseus 145D. Appearance Nile has tanned skin and brown hair with orange bangs that are complimented by matching extensions. Underneath his green eyes is orange face paint. He wears a long green shirt with a yellow stripe on the chest, a black and yellow coat and tan pants. He also wears black and yellow gloves with bandage-like wrap halfway up his arms. Nile also has the same wrap on his lower legs and black and yellow shoes. He also has a red scarf around his waist that is covered partially by a brown belt with a gold buckle. It sits on his back and holds his beyblade gear. He also wears a pale yellow scarf. Personality Nile is a brave and honest person. Like a number of characters in Beyblade: Metal Masters, he admires and is a good friend of Kyoya Tategami . He is great friends with Damle and The Masked Bull as well. History Beyblade: Metal Masters Nile first appeared in episode 18 of Beyblade Metal Masters. He debuted winning a 25-Man Battle Royal to qualify for the african team along with Kyoya. While getting to know Kyoya they face several jealous bladers and easily defeat them. The two eventually become friends and are able work together after they are tricked by several beybladers trying to knock them off the african team. They both later meet up with Demle and decide that they are team Wild Fang. Team Wild Fang heads to the next neck of the tourdament to face team Dosa, the praised team of India. He defeats team member Vrinket and Kyoya follows up defeating their team leader Raak. They next face team Gan Gan Galaxy and Nile leads by facing Masamune. He overwelms Masamune most of the match and eventually defeats him. After Kyoya, Benkei and Demle fail to win their matches (Kyoya tied), he and Kyoya face Gingka and Masamune in the final match. During an amazingly fierce battle Rock Leone's spin track snaps making it unable to defend Nile while he is preparing his special move, allowing Masamune to defeat them. Nile is seen again with Kyoya and the rest of team wild fang several times when cheering on Gingka and Team Gan Gan Galaxy. When Team Starbreakers and Dr.Ziggurat launch hades city Nile joins several other Big Bang Bladers to crash the party. Nile fights off Ian Gracy and HD Beyblades along with his team mates. Nile also saves Masamune and Da Xian who were facing Julian Konzern and Argo Gracy. Beyblade Metal Fury Nile returned with Demure and Benkei when the gang is heading to the anchient legend bladers cave. When they are interrupted by Johannes, Aguma and others Nile is the first to step up against Johannes. It seems like certain defeat for Nile until he is saved by Benkei and Demure who help him defeat Johanees and Bao. Battle Record Beyblade Vulcan Horuseus 145D: Is Nile's Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Vulcan Horuseus: is the beast inside Nile's Bey. The Bey is presumably based off of the Egyptian Falcon Headed God, Horus. Special Moves *'Mystic Zone': Nile's first Special Move in the anime. Creates a giant pillar of tags written in an ancient text. Gallery Metal Masters: Nile6.jpg KyoyaNile.jpg|Kyoya and Nile KyoyaNile1.jpg|Kyoya and Nile Nile1.jpg Nile2.jpg Nile3.jpg Nile4.jpg Nile5.jpg Nile7.jpg Nile8.jpg Nile9.jpg Nile10.jpg Nile11.jpg MFE70 026.png MFE70 027.png MFE70 028.png MFE70 029.png MFE70 030.png nile26.jpg|Nile Beyblade Metal Masters Nile vs Yeki.png|Nile vs Vridik nile special move.PNG|nile special move 11.jpg|Nile green eyes|link=Nile 4D O0720048011385112540.jpg O0720048011385118823.jpg Beyblade 4D Nile as he disserpers off into the mist.png Beyblade 4D Nile disserpers off into the mist....png|Nile disserpering off into the mist. Nile Launch.jpg|Nile Launching Horuseus. Trivia *Nile's name is based from the Nile River which is in Egypt. Reflecting that he comes from Egypt *Nile is one of the members of the two teams who represent the continents they're from, the other teams represent their countries exept for the European team, which represent the continent Europe as a whole. Nile can be considered a blader's level so Ryuga by losing a battle Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Male Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:4D Characters